


Зимние боги

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Adultery, Arthurian, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Scars, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: Первый снег в первую зиму, которую Гвиневра проведет в Камелоте.
Relationships: Red Spear | Guinevere/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Зимние боги

В Норвегии — Улль, в Британии — Калех. Им бы пожениться, думала Гвиневра, глядя, как за окном чужие боги крутят и крутят жернова облаков, сеют зиму. Одна стелила бы белый плащ, другой обкатывал бы на нем новые лыжи — и так каждый год, до самого Рагнарека.

И это была бы хорошая жизнь.

У Гвиневры такой никогда не будет.

Это ее первая зима в Камелоте. Зима — самое длинное из известных ей слов.

За спиной приоткрылась и хлопнула дверь, впустила холод и поземку. Гвиневра услышала, как Ланселот расстегнул пояс, с глухим стуком прислонил к стене мечи, бросил рукавицы в угол, подкинул в очаг дров. 

— Как в Норвегии? — спросил он.

Она кивнула, не зная, пробуждает ли это тоску. Хотелось бы ей, чтобы сейчас у подножия крутых обрывов ревели зимние шторма, а соленый колючий ветер грозил опрокинуть крепостные стены, развалить по камню и разметать на берегу... В прошлую зиму, когда она вышла за Артура, вот так и ревела буря; а когда узнала, что ее место занято ведьмой из озера, стояла весна и листья пробивались сквозь свои чешуйчатые доспехи, раскрываясь навстречу теплу. В прошлую зиму она знать не знала никакого Ланселота. Столько надежд у нее было прошлой весной...

— Этот растает еще, — решительно заключила Гвиневра и закрыла ставни. Хлопнула посильнее ладонью, чтобы подогнать створки, и подоткнула паклю. — Земля слишком теплая. Рано.

Рано тебе возвращаться, Артур. Она бросила в огонь его не требующее ответа письмо и раскрошила пепел.

Развернулась, чтобы обнять Ланселота, и увидела, как он буквально поперхнулся воздухом.

Ах, да.

Гвиневра весело подмигнула ему уцелевшим глазом. Второй заплыл и сейчас больше походил на упругий шар.

Если так смотреть на Ланселота, он кажется выше ростом.

— Во имя твоих богов, Гвен, что случилось?

— Ну, мы подрались с Персивалем. Выясняли, кто тебя... — Бодрость в голосе иссякла, Гвиневра напоролась на слово, которое просилось с языка, и прочистила горло. — Кому лучше за тобой присматривать. Я, конечно, победила, но и он мне насовал, как видишь. Серьезный он боец, твой Зеленый рыцарь.

— Я ему уши оборву, — простонал Ланселот. — Где он?!

— Удрал к Пим. Просто он о тебе заботится, — Гвиневра пожала плечами. — И не уважает меня. Но я не теряю надежды.

— Слишком уж он обо мне заботится.

Гвиневра снова пожала плечами.

— По-моему, тут все правильно: двое сирот нашли друг друга.

Ланселот вздохнул.

— У тебя совсем нет жалости?

Гвиневра прохладно удивилась.

— Совсем. А тебя нужно жалеть?

Он негромко рассмеялся, потряс головой.

— И я думаю, что не нужно, — Гвиневра протянула к нему руки, Ланселот шагнул навстречу, заключил ее в объятия, и все наконец-то встало на свои места. — Кстати, как будет «жалость» на языке фэй?

Гвиневра приучилась говорить «фэй» — ради Ланселота, который никак не называл свой народ.

— Pietatem.

— Это не язык фэй.

— Нет. Это латынь, — он бережно развернул ее лицо к свету, хмурясь, изучал отек и синяк. — Не больно?

— Ну, холодное уже поздно прикладывать.

Он возвел очи горе.

— Ты-то зачем в это ввязалась, Боже всемогущий!

Гвиневра дернула его косицу, которую заплела утром. Крестообразную метку на затылке Ланселота почти скрыли волосы, он подвязывал их кожаным ремешком.

Нечего поминать здесь своего триединого христианского бога, на этом острове ему не рады.

— Весело! Знаешь, последний раз мне подбивали глаз еще подростком, на севере — и тоже из-за мальчишки. Его убили в следующем рейде... 

Что-то в его лице закаменело, и Гвиневра круто сменила и тон, и тему:

— Но меня же это не портит?

— Не портит, — тихо и серьезно сказал Ланселот. — Ты красивая. Самая красивая.

Она опасно сощурилась. Ей не нравились ни слова его, ни голос.

— Мерзкое слово.

— Какое не мерзкое?

— Sta.

— Это «красивая» по-норвежски?

— Это «упрямая» по-норвежски.

Он засмеялся и поцеловал ее.

— Sta. Так и буду тебя звать.

— Зови, — великодушно разрешила Гвиневра. — Не уходишь сегодня ночью?

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

Она развязала его плащ, принялась разбирать крепления легкого кожаного доспеха. Когда только успел надеть. Значит, все же собирался уйти на свою охоту, а теперь раздумал — может, из-за непогоды. Снег стаял, кожа отсырела, от нее разило крепким животным духом — Гвиневра любила такой.

Она стащила с Ланселота наручи и наплечники, помогла выпутаться из ворота и нагрудника. Пихнула на низкую кровать, Ланселот не устоял и от неожиданности грохнулся всем весом. Волосяник жалобно хрустнул, выплюнул облако травяной пыли. Гвиневра чихнула и без малейшего стеснения стащила с Ланселота сапоги.

Из-за голенища на пол выпала соломенная кукла — порядком потрепанная за день.

Гвиневра с отвращением отдернула руки.

— Зачем ты ее сюда принес? — суеверно пробормотала она.

— А я и забыл, — Ланселот подобрал куклу, поставил на табурет. — Должна же она где-то зимовать. Мой дом все равно обходят, а людям спокойнее.

Утром, когда на небе уже наползали друг на друга низкие темные тучи, полные явно не дождем, с полей вокруг Камелота свезли последние стоги сена — были они плохи и годились на подстилку скотине. Кто-то свернул эту куклу, воплощение богини зимы, и бросил соседу, а тот — своему. Она так и летала с делянки на делянку, толком не успевая приземлиться; суеверные крестьяне хватали ее обмотанными тряпьем руками, словно боялись обжечься, словно кукла могла вонзить шипы им в ладони, и вопили: «Калех ищет дом! Калех ищет дом!» — пока та не упала к ногам Ланселота, который как раз уложил на телегу последний сноп.

Гвиневре показалось, что воздух вокруг натянулся и вот-вот лопнет — такая воцарилась тишина.

— Ладно, — Ланселот рассмеялся и забрал куклу. — Пусть у меня живет. Не стеснит.

Там, на поле, ловя быстро тающее солнце, Гвиневра думала: он шутит. Сожжет эту дурацкую куклу при первой возможности.

— Мало тебе, что вы, фэй, сами по себе несчастье, — проворчала она.

Ланселот посмотрел на куклу.

— Мы с ней уживемся, — пообещал легко. — Из двух несчастий, может, и получится одно счастье.

Гвиневра хмыкнула, приподнялась и уселась рядом с ним. Ланселот придвинулся ближе, уперся лбом ей в ключицу. Не глядя, она завела руку за спину, тронула подушечками пальцев шрам — один из многих. Даже через грубую ткань она чувствовала их безобразные бугры.

За каждый она убила бы Камбера снова, не будь он уже мертв. И его бога, уродующего тела и души иноверцев, своими руками вышвырнула бы за пролив.

В щель между стеной и ставнями было видно, как сеется и сеется зима. В Норвегии — Улль, в Британии — Калех…

Это была бы хорошая жизнь, подумала Гвиневра, вслепую поцеловала Ланселота в шею. Это тоже хорошая жизнь, даже если завтра ее не станет.

— Не смотри, — приказала она богине и развернула куклу к стене.


End file.
